Sick Day
by AlfieMoore
Summary: "What are you talking about, love?" He asked. Rose closed her eyes in thought for a second before looking back up at him innocently. "I'm pregnant." She said. ((Rated T for occasional cussing.))


**Hello. This is Juli here with my very first story. How exciting! If you guys have any requests, please feel free to leave them in the reviews. This is a repost of my A03, so please enjoy!**

Rose had been getting sick more and more often

The Doctor supposed he shouldn't be as concerned for his girlfriend as he was, but he couldn't help it. He knew the signs, after-all, he had googled it, but another quick google search proved that he should just let Rose tell him, and that he could do this, and just to stay calm. He deleted his internet history, that wouldn't be good if Rose decided to use his laptop and saw all that, and went back to his girlfriend, who was currently puking her guts out in the bathroom.

Rose, on the other hand, knew exactly what was happening. She didn't think it should be possible, didn't think it would be possible, after all, he was a half-Time Lord, she was full human, their DNA wasn't the same or some timey-whimy shit he had talked about before, but it wasn't because he she was. She smiled and turned to walk out of the bathroom, where her boyfriend sat on their bed with a cup of tea. Rose sat next to him and took the tea she was offered, slowly sipping it. The couple sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thought. The Doctor was the first to break the silence with, "How are you feeling?"

"Better then I did, that's for sure." She replied with a reassuring smile. He chuckled and pointed at the tea.

"Told your mum, my tea works miracles." Rose turned to him at the mention of her mother's name and put the tea on the bedside table beside them.

"You talked to my mum?" She asked. The Doctor nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, she was just telling me what could be wrong with you. Nothing we should be worried about." He said. Rose let out a breath she hadn't realized she and been holding and nodded. "Now then, you feel healthy enough for a shower?"

x

Rose curled the last piece of her hair with a satisfied smile. She was wearing a new skintight blue dress her mum had gotten for her when Rose told her the news. Date night, Jackie had suggested to the Doctor, who thought it was a marvelous idea. Rose went along with it because the way he smiled so brightly made Rose happy, and she liked keeping her boyfriend happy. She felt better than she did the morning, but she still felt sort of guilty for not telling the Doctor.

"You are absolutely breathtaking," came a voice from the doorway. Rose spun around and smiled at her boyfriend, who was smiling at her cheekily. She walked over to him and spun around with a little giggle.

"Thank you Sir Doctor. What do you have planned for tonight?" She asked. The Doctor held up a makeshift blindfold with with smirk. Rose gave him the tongue-in-teeth smile that only she could pull off and put a hand on her hip.  
>"It's a surprise. Are you up for it?"<p>

xx

They walked down a street, hand in hand, the other hand occupied by a cup of tea each. They were both giggling wrecks, Rose laughing about a remark her boyfriend had just made and the Doctor laughing out of the pure bliss of being alive and with Rose. A couple walked by with a young girl. Rose caught the Doctor smiling as the couple walked by.

"That's adorable." He said, turning back to Rose, who smiled at his enthusiasm towards children.

"Have you ever thought about that? Kids, I mean." Rose asked. The Doctor nodded and took another sip of the tea in his hands before speaking again.

"Yeah. I mean, wouldn't want to pressure you or anything but your children would be fabulous creatures, miss Tyler." He said with a cheeky grin. Rose smiled at that and walked in front of him to stop him.

"Come on, let's go back hone."

xx

"To us." Rose said, clinging her glass against the Doctor's, who in turn smiled and took a small sip of the wine. Rose had worked up a pleasant buzz over the past hour they had been drinking red wine in bed, while the Doctor was perfectly sober and just giggling at his girlfriend's actions and occasional hiccup. Rose took another small swig before giggling back at absolutely nothing. "I love you." She said out of nowhere. The Doctor smiled, took her hand, and squeezed it.

"I love you too." He said. She rested her head against his shoulder and looked up at the ceiling.

"Who do you think it'll look like?" Rose asked randomly. The Doctor blinked once out of confusion and moved a piece of hair out of her face before asking the obvious.

"What are you talking about, love?" He asked. Rose closed her eyes in thought for a second before looking back up at him innocently.

"I'm pregnant." She said. As it turns out, the Doctor had incredibly bad timing and had taken that moment to take another sip of wine, and so it took all he had not to choke to death that second. He looked back at Rose with absolute shock on his face.

"You're drunk, right?" He asked. Rose's smile turned to a frown and she shook her head.

"No. I thought you wanted kids. You said the one on the street was cute." She said. The Doctor looked back at her with a look of confusion.

"Yeah, I said a kid on the street was cute. That doesn't mean to immediately get pregnant!" He said.

"I'm sorry. I could get rid of i-" The Doctor cut her off mid-sentence with a hug and Rose looked up at him, intrigued. He smiled back softly at her.

"Don't you dare. This is absolutely wonderful. Thank you." The Doctor said. Rose smiled back at him and hugged him back.

"Ey, Doctor, you feel up for a shower?"

**Send a little love my way? Thanks x **


End file.
